Desierto Perdido
by Souruinu
Summary: Shikon es uno de los reinos más prósperos del desierto perdido pero qué pasará cuando un misterioso príncipe aparece trayendo consigo una de las maldiciones más antiguas del desierto y al demonio más poderoso. ¿Cómo se podrá romper la maldición sin condenar a todos en el desierto? LA HISTORIA Y LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN
1. Chapter 1: Un extraño en Shikon

Hola esta es una adaptación que hice de "Desierto Perdido" si quieren ver la historia original entren a ésta página: . ?chapter=1 y como ustedes saben Inuyasha le pertenece a Rumiko Takahasi.

¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

Desierto Perdido

Capítulo 1

Muchas personas no saben que al sur del Bosque encantado yace el Desierto Perdido. Menos todavía que en el corazón del Desierto Perdido se encuentra la magnifica ciudad de Shikon una ciudad próspera, edificada sobre tierras antiquísimas. Shikon está habitada por criaturas exóticas y la comida típica del lugar es magnífica. Además de que ahí se encuentran los mejores artistas de la zona. Pero lo más increíble de toda Shikon es el palacio localizado en el centro de la ciudad con sus paredes hechas con mármol blanco y sus techos dorados. Desde ahí la princesa Kikyo podía ver todo lo que pasaba en la ciudad.

Sin embargo lejos de los lujos del palacio hay mendigos sinvergüenzas y villanos que deambulan por las calles de Shikon y sin olvidar a los _escarabajos del desierto_ que se encuentran por todas partes.

-¡Alto, ladrón!-Gritaba un enojado comerciante persiguiendo dos miembros de los _escarabajos del desierto_ que se llevaban parte de su mercancía.

-¡Gracias!-Mientras uno de sus compañeros se llevaba otra fruta.

Algo que debes saber acerca de Shikon, es que es un lugar que no te dejará de sorprender. . .un lugar donde se aparecen visitantes nuevos cada dos por tres.

Un día llegó un noble, muy misterioso y algo arrogante a la ciudad de Shikon. Montado en un corcel blanco y vestido con pulcros ropajes adornados con diseños elaborados con hilos de oro.

-Parece que Kikyo tiene un admirador nuevo- mencionó una joven de largos cabellos azabaches y ojos castaños a su amigo pelinegro y ojos azules.

-Soy el príncipe Inuyasha I he venido de tierras muy lejanas y he venido a conocer a su princesa. Permítanme el paso.-ordenó el príncipe de ojos ámbares a los guardianes de la puerta de la ciudad.

Los guardianes se miraron confundidos los unos a los otros.-La princesa no ve a nadie sin una cita-dijo uno de los guardias mirando al príncipe a los ojos.

-Oh. . .pero yo tengo una cita con mi destino.- dijo Inuyasha al guardia sin perder su confianza.-Tal vez estas monedas los convenza. . .

-Está bien. . .después de todo una cita es una cita.-Y así los guardias dejaron entrar al príncipe en el palacio de Shikon.

La corte del palacio es de una grandeza incomparable, la habitación adornada con cortinas de las más finas telas, columnas de mármol con decoraciones de oro y al fondo se encuentra el trono dorado de la ciudad de Shikon. Donde la princesa Kikyo se encontraba en una sesión con la corte.

-Soy el príncipe Inuyasha I líder de Shengoku y he viajado mucho para poder reunirme contigo.-decía el príncipe mientras entraba a la enorme habitación.

La princesa Kikyo indignada, se levanta de su trono-¿Qué significa semejante intrusión? ¡Cómo te atreves a interrumpir mi sesión con la corte!

-Lo siento princesa, he recorrido un largo camino-Explicó el príncipe mientras se inclinaba ante la princesa.

-Déjame adivinar, príncipe de quién sabe dónde. . . has venido desde tan lejos a. . .pedir mi mano. . .-Comentó la princesa con aburrimiento.

-Ejm. . .¿Cómo sap. . .? Claro, claro. Usted ya debe saberlo. . .-Decía el príncipe de Shengoku mientras se levantaba- Entonces. . .ven conmigo. Nos casaremos lo antes posible.

-¡Pero qué atrevido! Te daré la misma respuesta que le doy a todos mis pretendientes-exclamaba la princesa Kikyo mientras se levantaba de su trono y miraba desafiante al ambarino- ¡No! ¡Jamás me casaré contigo! ¡Jamás me casaré. . .y PUNTO!

-¡Oh, te equivocas!-Explicaba el príncipe mientras le mostraba un pergamino antiguo a la princesa-¡Mira. . .eres mi prometida! ¡Te casarás conmigo!

-¡GUARDIAS! Saquen a este impostor de mi vista, ¡Que se marche de a ciudad de inmediato!-Ordenó la princesa Kikyo mirando a Inuyasha llena de desprecio. Los guardias se apresuraron a escoltar al príncipe fuera de la ciudad.

-¡Te arrepentirás! Tú me perteneces Kikyo, por ahora me iré ¡Pero no será por mucho!

Lleno de ira, el príncipe Inuyasha abandonó Shikon a caballo adentrándose en el que parecía un desierto interminable. . .sin encontrar otra alternativa pero seguro de que lograría su objetivo.

En la entrada de la ciudad dos miembros de los _escarabajos del desierto_ observaban con curiosidad al príncipe.

-Sigámoslo Kagome, seguramente ese principito tiene suficiente dinero para que los _escarabajos del desierto_ no se tengan que preocupar por un buen tiempo.-Ofreció el moreno a su mejor amiga.


	2. Chapter 2: La ciudad en ruinas

Capítulo 2

Miroku y Kagome, dos miembros de los _escarabajos del desierto_, siguieron al extraño mientras se internaban en el desierto. El sol abrazador, la falta de agua y la arena interminable empezaba a hacer mella en ellos.

-¿De quién fue esta idea tan tonta?-preguntó Miroku mientras recobraba el aliento y trataba de quitarse el sudor de la frente.

-Fue idea tuya, así que sigue caminado Miroku. Recuérdame no hacerte caso la próxima vez que se te ocurra seguir a un extraño fuera de Shikon.-respondió la joven azabache mientras seguían su camino por la arena ardiente siguiendo las huellas del corcel que se dirigían a unas ruinas al otro lado del desierto.

-¿En dónde diablos estamos?

-Miroku, no tengo idea, vamos a investigar esas ruinas.

Y sin más se adentraron en las ruinas de una ciudad que parecía haber sido una de las ciudades más prósperas y ricas del Desierto Perdido pero ahora sus ruinas se erguían en la arena.

Los dos _escarabajos del desierto_ siguieron la búsqueda entre las ruinas, tratando de conseguir pistas que los llevara hacia el misterioso príncipe y su corcel. . .pero no lograban encontrar nada.

"No pudieron haber desaparecido, deben estar en alguna parte de estas ruinas" pensaba Kagome mientras buscaba alguna pista adentro de las ruinas.

-Tienen que estar por aquí. . .¿Pero no entiendo qué es este lugar? En las historias del Desierto Perdido jamás oí hablar sobre una ciudad en ruinas.-decía Miroku estando al final de unas escaleras que al parecer conducían a la entrada de lo que solía ser un gran edificio.

oooooOooooo

En Shikon también buscaban pistas para descubrir la verdadera identidad del misterioso príncipe. En el palacio Kikyo ordenó a sus consejeros buscar información de todo tipo sobre e príncipe y de la ciudad que él lideraba: Shengoku.

-Su majestad, encontramos información sobre Shengoku, pero es imposible que ese extraño sea su líder.-informaba uno de los consejeros a la princesa Kikyo.

-¿En serio? Continúa. ¿Por qué nunca había oído hablar sobre esa ciudad?-preguntó la princesa a su consejero.

-De acuerdo a los récords históricos, Shengoku FUE una ciudad próspera bajo el mando de una familia real muy respetable. Pero hace 200 años, la ciudad entera fue destruida por una terrible tormenta de arena. Debo darle algo de crédito a este impostor por haber hecho algo de investigación, pero él no aparece en nuestros récords.

-Gracias Jaken, como siempre hiciste un gran trabajo.-agradeció la princesa a su consejero para luego dirigirse al salón de trono.

oooooOooooo

Miroku y Kagome seguían buscando pistas sobre el príncipe pero aún sin ninguna suerte y el sol empezaba a ocultarse. El ojiazul al estar buscando en las ruinas se tropieza con una enorme serpiente que rápidamente le enseña los colmillos y se oculta entre los escombros.

-Volvamos Kagome, este lugar me da escalofríos.

-Pero no tenemos ninguna pista. No podemos volver con las manos vacías.-mencionó Kagome luego de hacer un puchero.

Miroku alza los brazos y mira hacia el cielo-Aquí, Kagome, lo único que hay son piedras y polvo. Ni moneas, ni príncipe-continuó hablando mientras le enseñaba los escombros de la ciudad.-NADA. Volvamos antes de que baje el sol y no veamos el camino de vuelta.

Kagome algo decepcionada acepta emprender el regreso a Shikon, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de una presencia que los vigilaba en las sombras por uno de los pilares que solían sostener el techo del palacio de Shengoku.

-¿Ves Entei? Se fueron sin causar ningún problema.-comentó el príncipe a su fiel amigo mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y sus cabellos negros se transformaron en albinos, sus orejas se volvían caninas y sus ojos azules se transformaron en dos orbes ámbares inyectadas de rojo.-Cuando se cumpla la profecía. . .serán mis súbditos ¡y la princesa será MÍA!


	3. Chapter 3: La maldición del desierto

Capítulo 3

Mientras tanto en Shikon la vida sigue con normalidad. Los_ escarabajos del desierto _continúan "tomando prestado" de los residentes causando la ira de los comerciantes de la ciudad.

-¡Estos sinvergüenzas me volvieron a robar! ¿Qué puedes hacer tú para ayudarme?- exclamó un comerciante a uno de los guardias.

-Esta pandilla es muy escurridiza. Nunca podemos atraparlos.

-¡Pero es su trabajo! ¡Yo pago mis impuestos! ¡La próxima vez, voy a hablar directamente con la princesa!-se quejaba amargamente el comerciante mientras el guardia lo miraba algo avergonzado.

Lamentablemente la princesa rara vez se interesaba por los problemas de los comerciantes. Además, ella se mantenía ocupada con los planes de una gran celebración. Ya casi todo estaba preparado sólo faltaba que la princesa Kikyo anunciara la celebración a la ciudad.

Todos los ciudadanos se encaminaron al palacio para escuchar el anuncio de la princesa.

oooooOooooo

El príncipe Inuyasha se dirigía de nuevo a Shikon con sus propios planes.

-Paciencia Entei, no me volverá a rechazar.- comentó Inuyasha mientras se acercaban a la entrada de la ciudad.- de una manera u otra, me casare con ella.

oooooOooooo

Kagome, Miroku y Hatchi se encontraban sentados sobre el muro que protegía de la ciudad mientras comían la fruta que habían tomado del comerciante en el mercado.

-Estas frutas están exquisitas, pásame otra Hatchi por favor.- pidió Miroku a su amigo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Kagome mientras señalaba una figura que se acercaba rápidamente a la ciudad levantando la arena a su paso.

Miroku agudizó la vista hacia la figura.- Es ese millonario que vino el otro día. ¡Vamos a sorprenderlo!

-¿Tenderle una trampa a un noble a plena luz del día?- decía Kagome mirando acusatoriamente a Miroku y Hatchi seguían comiendo su fruta sin poner realmente mucha atención lo que sus dos amigos decían.-¡No gracias! Tengo una idea mejor. Escondámonos en el camino un poco más adelante y cuando él pase, le damos la sorpresa. ¿Qué te parece Hatchi? ¿Nos acompañarías?

-Este. . .no gracias. Suena peligroso.- contestó Hatchi sin deja de comer su fruta.

Miroku se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a las escaleras.-Vamos, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

Los dos _escarabajos del desierto_ salieron sigilosamente de la ciudad para llevar a cabo su plan de sorprender al príncipe mientras Inuyasha y Entei entraban en ella.

oooooOooooo

En la entrada del palacio la princesa Kikyo se apareció frente al pueblo para hacer su anuncio. Inuyasha avanzaba por las calles de Shikon dirigiéndose hacia al Palacio mientras el pueblo entero esperaba con ansiedad el anuncio de la princesa Kikyo incluyendo a los cientos de miembros de los _escarabajos del desierto_.

-¡Jaja! Apuesto que la princesa Kikyo anunciará que se casará con ese rey gordo y barbudo.- bromeó un miembro de _escarabajos del desierto _a su amigo que se encontraba a su lado.

Al ver que la princesa estaba a punto de hablar la gente hizo silencio para escuchar el anuncio que a todos los tenían intrigados.

-En este plácido día, convoqué a los ciudadanos de Shikon, para anunciarles algo importante.-Pero antes de poder empezar con su anuncio, Inyasha se hizo paso entre la multitud reunida.

-Alteza, pido disculpas por interrumpir nuevamente sus asuntos del palacio. . .

-Oh, sí. . .Príncipe Inuyasha. . .de Shengoku, ¿No es cierto?

-Veo que has reunido al pueblo entero a mi recibimiento. Qué bien. Es un honor que quieras presentarme como tu futuro esposo de inmediato.- Al decir esto último los ojos marones de Kikyo que casi siempre eran fríos se llenaron de ira en contra del príncipe.

-Jamás me casaré con un impostor como tú. La ciudad de Shengoku no existe. No se quién eres, pero no eres bienvenido en Shikon. ¡GUARDIAS!

En ese momento el sol se ocultó en el horizonte provocando la transformación del príncipe mostrando su cabello alvino y ojos dorados inyectados de sangre y del semental blanco Entai, convirtiendo su crin, su cola y sus patas en fuego.

-Princesa, te arrepentirás por esta deshonra.- de la funda que tenía atada a su cintura Inuyasha desenvainó su espada Tesaiga y con ésta creó un gran remolino que amenazaba con destruir no solo el palacio sino que también la ciudad entera.

El pánico se empezó a expandir por los ciudadanos como una pequeña llama que terminaba convirtiéndose en un gran incendio. "¡Es un monstruo!" "¿Qué le ocurre?" la gente gritaba mientras trataba de alejarse lo más posible de Inuyasha y su remolino.

-Me las pagarás por reírte de mi. La armada de Shengoku está más poderosa que nunca, ya verás princesa.-Inuyasha hacía que su remolino se agrandara cada vez más y Tesaiga cambiaba su color hueso por un negro intenso.-Por última vez te exijo que te cases conmigo para que se cumpla la profecía.

Al ver que la vida de la princesa se encontraba en peligro los guardias se apresuraron a llevar a la princesa dentro del castillo para buscar un lugar seguro.

-Nunca me obligarás a casarme contigo ¡Demonio!

oooooOooooo

En las afueras de Shikon, los _escarabajos del desierto_ no sabían lo que estaba pasando en la ciudad. Kagome miraba el horizonte pensando en cierto misterioso mientras Miroku dibujaba en la arena.

-¿Cuán millonario crees que sea, Kagome?- preguntó el oji azul a su amiga para romper el silencio.

-Lo suficiente como para no tener que preocuparnos por un tiempo largo, te lo aseguro.-contestó la azabache a su amigo apartando su mirada del horizonte y posándola en su amigo.

El ruido que provocaba el remolino los distrajo y se sorprendieron al ver un remolino alrededor de la ciudad y grandes nubes negras cubrían la ciudad.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué le está pasando a Shikon?-preguntó Miroku mientras ambos miraron asombrados la ciudad.

oooooOooooo

La maldición de Inuyasha transportó a Shikon y a sus habitantes hacia otra dimensión. Las calles de la ciudad, pronto se llenaron de demonios que vigilaban y aterrorizaban a todo Shikon.

-Como te atreviste a rechazarme en tu mundo ¡Te transportaré al mío!


	4. Chapter 4: Peligro en Shikon

Capítulo 4

-¡No puede ser!- exclamaron al unísono los dos amigos viendo el lugar en el que se suponía que se encontraba la ciudad.

-¡Las ciudades no desaparecen!- seguía gritando Miroku sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.-¡Hatchi! ¡Ha desaparecido absolutamente todo!-y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar por las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Miroku, recuperaremos Shikon y a todos.-dijo Kagome tratando de animar a su amigo.

-Pero. . .¿Dónde viviremos? ¿Qué haremos?

Kagome pone las manos sobre los hombros de su amigo y lo mira a los ojos.-Vamos a la ciudad en ruinas. Es el único lugar donde podemos refugiarnos esta noche.

Como el sol estaba terminándose de esconder en el horizonte no tuvieron otra opción más que seguir las huellas que previamente había dejado Inuyasha hacia la ciudad de Shengoku. Al llegar a su destino tratan de buscar un lugar en las ruinas en el que no amenazara con caerse sobre sus cabezas.

oooooOooooo

-La situación empeora cada vez más alteza. Las paredes de la ciudad se están agrietando. Los habitantes se encerraron en las casas y se aparecen esos monstruos por todas partes.-comentó el jefe de los guardias del palacio y la muralla de Shikon.

-Ellos son muchos más que nosotros y aún no sabemos cómo hacer para vencer a semejantes monstruos. Debemos encontrar su punto débil y salvar a nuestro pueblo.

oooooOooooo

Kagome y Miroku duermen creyendo que están en un lugar seguro. Hasta que escuchan el sonido de algo rompiéndose.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Kagome algo asustada. Sin embargo Miroku seguía dormido-¡Despierta Miroku! Rápido, apaga el fuego. ¡Qué nadie nos vea!

Miroku logró despertarse y ayudó a su amiga a apagar el fuego para que no llamaran la atención. Ambos se ocultaron atrás de una pared al notar a un caballo blanco con crin y cola anaranjadas y llamas en sus cascos. Un "¡oh!" salió de los labios de Kagome sin poder evitarlo y que Miroku le tapara la boca y le susurrara un "¡Shhh!" en el oído tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga. Ambos amigos se alejaron de la entrada de su escondite.

-¿Viste eso? ¿Qué era?- preguntaba Kagome con miedo en los ojos.

-No sé, pero no quiero que, eso, nos vea. comentó Miroku preocupado.-¡No te muevas!- alcanzó a decir antes de que el extraño caballo los viera. El caballo al ser una criatura sobrenatural sabía que había alguien en las ruinas causando que sus ojos se volvieron de un rojo brillante.

Kagome y Miroku trataban de mantenerse fuera de la vista del caballo pero cuando el ojiazul movió una roca accidentalmente un enorme escarabajo salió de su escondite delatando a los dos amigos ocultos. "¡Oh, no!" exclamaron los dos al ver que el caballo los había encontrado.

-¡Corre!-gritó Kagome siendo la primera en reaccionar y tomar de la muñeca a su amigo para que la siguiera.-¡Más rápido Miroku!- el caballo infernal se acercaba cada ves más.

-¡Rápido, aquí!- Miroku jaló a Kagome dentro de unas ruinas.

-No tiene sentido que se escondan ¡Ya los encontraré!-exclamó el caballo en una voz grave y tenebrosa.- sé que están cerca. Tengo un buen olfato para el miedo.

-¡No hay salida!- exclama preocupado Miroku al ver la enorme pared que se erguía delante de ellos y al tratar de regresar por donde llegaron se encontraron con el caballo infernal.

-¿Saben lo que les pasa a los intrusos en Shengoku?

Kagome al estar tan asustada camina hasta que su espalda casi tocara la pared y al pisar una de las baldosas del suelo activó una trampa antigua provocando que ambos amigos cayeran en un túnel secreto.

-Bien, me ahorraron el trabajo. Ahora iré a ver si Inuyasha me necesita.- comentó el caballo mientras se alejaba del agujero en el piso.

oooooOooooo

En Shikon, la princesa Kikyo tiene problemas más importantes que una simple propuesta de matrimonio.

-¡Quiero respuestas ahora! Dime, General Bankotsu. ¿Cómo podemos combatir a estas criaturas?

-Esta ciudad ha estado protegida por siglos. La mayoría de nuestros soldados incluyendo a tres de mis seis hermanos cuidan las fronteras. Si los pudiéramos llamar. . .

-Princesa Kikyo, no quiero hacer las cosas de esta manera- empezó a hablar Inuyasha interrumpiendo al General Bankotsu provocando el enojo de Kikyo.-Pero no tengo otra alternativa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a oprimir a mi gente de esta manera? ¡Jamás me casaré contigo! ¡Eres un monstruo!- gritó la princesa enojarda y con sus palabras logró que los ojos de Inuyasha se olvieran rojos por la ira.

-Muy bien princesa. Te doy una semana para cambiar de parecer ¡o haré que aquellas criaturas destruyan tu ciudad!- y con eso Inuyasha salió de la habitación dejando a una Kikyo preocupada por su ciudad.

-No temas princesa Kikyo. Podemos hacer algo, yo y mis hermanos tenemos un plan para salvar a nuestra gente. . .


	5. Chapter 5: Invasion demoniaca

Capítulo 5

En la ciudad reinaba el caos, los demonios merodeaban por las calles buscando alguna víctima. Los residentes de Shikon sin más remedio, debían quedarse encerrados en sus casas para no correr peligro. A pesar del riesgo de que esos demonios entraran a sus casas.

-Por favor, alteza.– uno de los súbditos le suplicaba a la princesa Kikyo, que estaba sentada en su trono escuchaba a los miembros de su corte.- debe aceptar la propuesta de casamiento del príncipe Inuyasha.

-¿Cómo sabemos que cumplirá su promesa?- contestó Kikyo algo deprimida.- No quiero ser parte de su plan. Tal vez el general Bankotsu encuentre una solución.

Diciendo esto se levanta de su trono, dirigiéndose a sus aposentos dejando a los miembros de la corte confundidos y decepcionados.

oooooOooooo

-Pensemos. . .tiene que existir una solución.- comentaba a sus hombres el general Bankotsu mientras avanzaban por los túneles debajo de la ciudad. Al salir se sorprenden al darse cuenta de que las fronteras de su reino habían desaparecido.-No podemos escaparnos.- dijo preocupado el general.

oooooOooooo

Mientas tanto, en una parte tranquila de la ciudad de Shikon. Unos _escarabajos del desierto perdido_ tratan de encontrar una solución.

-No sé por qué te dejé estar aquí. ¡Te acabarás todas las provisiones!- se quejaba el comerciante.

-Si recuerdo correctamente. . .nosotros te salvamos de esos demonios. Lo mínimo que puedes hacer, es compartir tu comida. Verdad chicos.- respondió Hatchi indiferente al comerciante mientras comía una fruta, una chica de largos cabellos y ojos castaños asentía con la cabeza y otro joven moreno serio con ojos azules como el hielo cruzaba los brazos.

_Los escarabajos del desierto perdido_ han vivido como parias dese que nacieron. Gracias a eso desarrollaron mucha habilidad para la supervivencia, casi más que los soldados. Con un mapa de la ciudad sobre la mesa, empezaron a generar un plan.

oooooOooooo

Habiendo retornado al cuarto de guerra, el general Bankotsu informa a Kikyo y el resto de la corte lo que vieron en lo que se suponía debían de estar las fronteras.

-Su Majestad, afuera la situación está muy peligrosa. Sería imposible sobrevivir. No podemos abandonar Shikon.

Al decir esto, comenzó el pánico entre los miembros del consejo. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?" "¡No podemos quedarnos sentados!" "¡Vamos a luchar contra esos demonios!"

-¿Con qué armada?- comentó preocupada la princesa Kikyo.- casi todos nuestros soldados están atrapados en la tormenta de arena. La guardia del Palacio está desparramada por toda la ciudad. No tenemos posibilidad de ganar.

-General, enviemos tropas a la ciudad. Tiene que haber una manera de juntar algunos soldados y de combatir a estas criaturas.-ordenó Kikyo mientras le entregaba un pergamino a Bankotsu, mucho más decidida de su decisión.

oooooOooooo

Miroku y Kagome también encuentran dificultades en la ciudad en ruinas.

-¡Ufff! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Miroku a su amiga mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

-Apenas unos moretones, no tengo ninguna herida. ¿Dónde estamos?- comentó Kagome mientras veía las paredes de piedra que los rodeaban y el agua que se formaba a sus pies.

-Debemos estar debajo de las ruinas. Busquemos una salida.- respondió Miroku mientras camiba junto con Kagome en uno de los túneles.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. . .-dijo Kagome mientras se arrastraba en el túnel que cada vez se volvía más pequeño.- no tenemos muchas posibilidades. ¡Vamos por aquí!

El túnel los llevó a una cámara más grande y profunda, cuando ambos amigos caminaban sombre las baldosas se escuchó un "¡Criiiiik!".

-¡Oh! Ese sonido no me gusta.- comentó Miroku mientras veía el suelo. Luego se empezó a notar el sonido de agua acercándose y vieron asustados como el agua salía de las paredes inundando la cámara.

-¡Ojalá nunca me hubiese ido de Shikon!-dijo para si misma Kagome, con el agua llegándole casi a sus hombros, mientras seguía a Miroku para encontrar una salida.

Desesperado por tratar de encontrar una salida. Miroku se sumerge en el agua y logra ver un azulejo distinto a los demás. Al empujarlo inmediatamente deja de entrar agua en la cámara.

-¡Fiuuu! Por un momento pensé que no teníamos escapatoria.-comentó Miroku al salir del agua. Pero cuando terminó su frase se escucho un extraño ruido "¡Rammmmmm!".

-¡Oh, no! ¿Y ahora que pasa?-preguntó Kagome mirando aterrada detrás de ella.

La pared que se encontraba detrás de Kagome se derrumbó y con un "¡CUIDADO!" de Miroku, la alejó del peligro pero ambos fueron arrastrados por la fuerza del agua fuera de la cámara. El agua los llevó a un pasillo con antorchas y puertas a diversas habitaciones.

-Revisa esa habitación Kagome, yo investigaré por aquí.

-Bueno, pero no te vayas muy lejos Miroku para no perdernos. ¡Ojalá otros de los escarabajos estuvieran aquí!- exclamó Kagome mientras entraba a una de las habitaciones que se encontraba llena de repisas de pergaminos y textos.

oooooOooooo

En Shikon, Hatchi y los demás miembros de _los escarabajos del desierto_ tenían sus propios problemas tratando de resolver la invasión de los demonios.

-Son ciegos, o al menos tienen muy mala visión. ¡Uno de ellos acaba de pasar al lado de mi y ni me vio!-exclamó un joven moreno de ojos azules como el hielo.

-¡No son ciegos! Uno de ellos me estuvo persiguiendo por la calle. Me escapé de casualidad.-Respondió algo enojada una hermosa chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos de igual color.

-¿Crees que miento?-amenazó el joven con un cuchillo a la chica.

-Esperemos que sean sordos también. Con todo el ruido que están haciendo ustedes dos ¡No me sorprendería de que vinieran!- les gritó Hatchi mientras trataba de ver por las rendijas de la ventana cuando se escuchó cómo la madera de la puerta crujía. -¡Ahí vienen!

Los que se encontraban adentro de la casa trataban de defenderse sin tener mucho éxito hasta que la joven castaña notó que casi al fono de la habitación había un enorme boomerang que al parecer estaba hecho de un enorme hueso.

-¡A estas criaturas no hay como detenerlas!-grito el moreno mientras trataba de bloquear el camino del demonio que entró en la casa. La joven se acercó con el boomerang en su espalda- ¡Qué crees que haces Sango!- gritó en joven, pero a Sango no le importó y lanzó el boomerang, estrellándolo en la cabeza del demonio matándolo.

-¡Sango! ¡En qué estabas pensando!

-Tranquilo Hatchi, al parecer esta arma es útil contra los demonios. . ."Hiraikotsu".

-¡Hmp! ¿Entonces qué estamos esperando? Busquen en las cajas por otras armas antiguas y vallamos a enseñares lo que los habitantes de Shikon pueden hacer.

-Estás loco Kouga, no podemos salir y enfrentarlos como si nada.

-Mira vendedor de frutas, no nos podemos quedar aquí ya no es seguro además. Los demonios comprobaron no tener muy buena visión sino habrían atacado a Sango siquiera antes de que les lanzara ese boomerang.

Luego de convencer al comerciante y a los otros de miembros de _los escarabajos del desierto_, salieron de la casa buscando un lugar seguro en el cual ocultarse. En el camino pelearon contra algunos demonios y uno de los guardias se quedó asombrado al ver lo que sucedía frente a él. Habían encontrado una forma de defenderse de los demonios.

oooooOooooo

Mientras los escarabajos se apuraban para llegar al palacio. La princesa Kikyo tiene otro problema y esta vez. . .de su propia corte.

-Con todo respeto, su Majestad, tal vez debería considerar la propuesta del príncipe y terminar este asunto de una vez por todas.

-¿Cómo se les ocurre semejante cosa? Con quien me caso o no, es asunto mío. ¡Jamás me casaré con ese impostor!- y sin más Kikyo salió de la sala del trono hecha una furia.

"¡Qué malcriada!" "¿Cómo puede ser tan egoísta?" "Ella podría terminar con la invasión" "¡Podríamos terminar con esta pesadilla!" murmuraban confundidos e indignados los miembros del consejo cuando su princesa desapareció por el pasillo.

oooooOooooo

Cuando _los escarabajos del desierto_ llegaron al palacio y le contaron al general Bankotsu lo que había sucedido en la casa en la que se encontraban, Bankotsu no perdió el tiempo y les concedió una audiencia con la princesa Kikyo. Los _escarabajos_ miraban asombrados los detalles y los adornos así como la impresionante estructura el palacio.

-Su Majestad, estos demonios no son tan infalibles como parecían. Ellos descubrieron una manera de combatirlos.

-¿Es verdad? ¿Es enserio que lograron vencer a los demonios que se cruzaban por su camino?- preguntó Kikyo algo incrédula a los tres hombres y a la chica que se encontraban enfrente de ella.

-Sí. . .sí, princesa. Le juro que es verdad, al parecer las armas que usaban nuestros antepasados fueron creadas para defenderse de esos demonios.- respondió Hatchi un poco nervioso.

-Es increíble, general Bankotsu, que sus hombres salgan a las calles con el armamento antiguo del palacio y liberen a nuestro pueblo. ¡Qué vuelva la paz a Shikon!

-Será un placer Majestad.

Y con esa orden la Guardia Real y los escarabajos del desierto salieron a liberar a Shikon.

oooooOooooo

Mientras tanto, Miroku se dirigía al arsenal de Shengoku, la cual contenía con una enorme cantidad de armas, nunca había visto una cosa así y Kagome entraba en la habitación llena de pergaminos y textos cubiertos de polvo. Cuando, de repente, en una de las repisas observó tres enormes tablas de piedra labradas.

-Guau, ¡Qué maravilla! Si tan solo entendiera lo que dicen.- Movida por la curiosidad empezó a escribir los símbolos y tratar de traducirlos. "Tengo que descifrarlos. ¡Vamos Kagome, puedes descifrar estos símbolos!"

* * *

Hola lector s, antes que nada les quiero dar las gracias por sus revews y como muchas lo deseaban en este cap por fin aparece Sango. También lamento mucho el no actualizar antes y dejarlos con este final tan interesante. Aprovecho para comentarles que subiré los capítulos entr semanas dependiendo del trabajo que tenga que hacer para la escuela.

El próximo cap les mostrará pasado de Inuyasha y Shangoku así que espérenlo con ansias. . .


End file.
